Teen love
by Kakashijess
Summary: What happens when Shaun, Malik and Leo are teachers, But Altair, Desmond and Ezio are students? ;-D DesxShaun, MalxAlty, EzioxLeo
1. shaun and Des

Shaun and des

"Crap! I can't believe this!" Desmond muttered under his breath. He had just received his schedule for the 2nd semester and was a little disappointed, not because of the fact he got a history class, but he was put in the advanced Placement History Program with the Dreaded Mr. Hastings. From what he heard, cause he never actually met Mr. Hastings himself, was that he was a devil of a teacher; nobody wanted his class. He was a very hard marker and never stopped working; he was unkind and never, ever gave an 'A' grade, no matter how amazing you did.

"So what did you get?" Ezio awkwardly looked over his shoulder as he had his girl-friend-of-the-week glued to his side. "ho –ho! Sucks for you man~! You got history AP with Mr. Firepants! Hope you're ready for a semester of pain, you'll have homework coming out of your ears!" By then Ezio was hooting and grabbing his sides, rocking with laughter. Even his Girl-friend-of-the-week was laughing hysterically.

"Well I'm not taking it!" Desmond shouted at Ezio "I'm going to transfer to a different class!"

"Good luck with that" Ezio said finally starting to calm down and beginning to talk between fits of giggles. "Principle Vidic will never let you change!" But before Desmond could hear the rest of the sentence he was already on his way to the office.

It was a week before Desmond could see the Principle to change his coarse selection as the Principle was off on some school board meeting, or something like that. Desmond entered the office and was quickly motioned to the front door of Principle Vidic's big office and let it.

"Good day Mr. Miles. What can I help you with?" P. Vidic said this in such a way that Desmond got chills down his back. It was said softly but the… the… danger behind it was well evident.

"I-I want t-to change some of my courses, sir" Desmond was beginning to be less and less sure of whom he feared of dealing with more; Principle Vidic or Mr. Hastings…

"Mr. Miles, it is a week before the new semester begins and you want to change your courses now?" Vidic squinted his eyes at Desmond, but the threat wasn't received.

"But I tried to change them earlier! You weren't here!" Desmond shot back angrily "I didn't even ask for History on my selection sheet!

"Mind your words Mr. Miles." Vidic rose slightly in his chair and Desmond instinctively took a step back. "I don't know why you were put in that program but it has happened and there is no way to change in now. I suggest you live with it. You are dismissed."

"Thanks sir." Desmond mumbled and slunk from the office and headed for the cafeteria. Ezio and Altair were waiting for him at the usually place at the back corner where the sun never quite reached. Desmond didn't really like that area but he put up with it. Ezio was the first to talk when Desmond reached the table.

"So how did things go with P. Vidic? Actually get your courses changed or did he brush you off like everybody else?" Ezio struggled not to laugh, and so did his new new-girlfriend-of-the-week.

"No, I'm stuck with my classes" He mumbled "I can't believe this" he added to himself.

"Well sucks for you man! I got Art with Mr. Davinchi, gym, planning and a spare! I got it easy this semester." He grinned wildly at Desmond, getting a kick out of the others troubling position. But his grin didn't last for long as he was punched squarely in the shoulder by Altair, which knocked him to the floor. Altair said nothing to him, just smirked and turned to Desmond.

"Makes you feel any better I got stuck in Architect class with Mr. Malik and he hates me." Ezio had resituated himself on his seat rubbing his arm gently and glaring at Cousin Altair as he spoke.

"Yeah well for starters you kinda' started it you know Altair! You bug him beyond belief, calling him by his first name and you had even beaten up his brother once, of course he's not going to like you." Desmond shot back.

"Hey, his brother deserved it! Got in my way in gym class, made me look like a fool." Altair had a scowl set on his face now. "And besides, it was only one punch and that wimp went crying to his brother!"

"That 'one punch' gave him a concussion Altair; Mr. A-saf had a right to be angry with you." Desmond calmly responded

"For 3 years?" Altair shouted, grabbing everybody's attention in the cafeteria but Altair didn't notice. "It was three years ago that I did that, why can't he just move on! He's glared enough at me in the hallways since then! I've even apologised!" It was then Altair noticed everybody's eyes on him, he stormed out of the cafeteria, after boldly looking everybody in the eye and asking what their problem was.

Desmond turned from looking at the door from which Altair had left and sighed. Next semester was going to be a tough one and it started in less than a week. How was he going to make it? As he was thinking about the upcoming torture the hair on the back of his neck rose slightly and Desmond turned to see why. Standing not 20 feet from his was the same teacher that had been on him mind since he learned he had his class. He had not actually seen him before but as he looked at him now he looked much smaller than he thought he would be. He was expecting a bigger burly man with a tough look, but instead a man no taller than him and with a small stature stood there looking at him. It felt like years, but was only actually a few seconds that their eyes met and held, Mr. Hastings had a firm glare set to his eyes and Desmond just sat staring dumbfoundedly. Mr. Hastings then walked to the start of the cafeteria line and began to wait.

Once Desmond was out of his gaze he snapped his head to Ezio "See! He hates me and he doesn't even know me! I bet he doesn't even know I'm in his class! Oh this is a night mare!" He wailed and put his head in his hands. "I can't believe this." Next semester was coming quickly and with every second the dread of what was coming grew.

Shaun didn't know why he came to the cafeteria that lunch hour, it was for both the students and the teachers, but he already had his own lunch from home. Rebecca had made it for him sometime last night, she seemed to think that they were a thing but to Shaun it was really just a fling. It hadn't felt right between the two of them to begin with. Finally getting to the front of the line, he felt eyes on him, probably from the kid he had glared at earlier. He didn't know what it was about that kid, but the kid just really pissed him off. Just the look of him made him want to… well… he didn't actually know. All he knew was that he was frustrated.

He had noticed the kid since he got here, in the halls, outside his window, and he even saw him once at the mall that he was forced to visit by Rebecca. The boy always seemed to show himself in a crowd, what with his bright white hoody he always wore. Shaun took a cautious glance in the direction of the boy's table, not finding him sitting there anymore he felt a twinge of disappointment he DID NOT want to analyse because that feeling SHOULD NOT be there.

"Hey! The lines moving, move it!" This voice made Shaun jump and he sent the voice a glare that could catch the guy on fire. The guy immediately piped down and looked away sheepishly.

Shaun loved that talent of his, being able to make anyone wither away from him a glance and he planned on keeping his status of being mean as such. Made his students better learners because they never wanted to UNDER study because they never knew when he might throw a pop quiz and the consequences of such is that they always did amazing on the provincials.

Having his food paid for and neatly set on a tray Shaun set out to return to his class room but was stopped by the Boy in the white hoody that had captured his mind. His first defence was to glare at the young man to move, which he did, but was immediately replaced with shock when instead of moving the boy began talking instead.

"My names D-Desmond and I have your class next semester." The Boy – no Desmond – said in a small voice. Shaun had no idea where the boy was trying to get with introducing himself but as he heard the young boy's voice it made him want to hear more. SHUT UP! Shaun cried at his brain

"What is your point? If have one get to it quickly, I don't have time for you" Shaun shot back, maybe a little to harshly but he had noticed that he wasn't the only one listening to Desmond. Many others had begun to on look at the man because he had the nerve to walk up to him!

"W-w-w-ell I-I J-Just-"Desmond stammered

"That is what I thought" Shaun shoved passed him and out of the cafeteria leaving a stuttering boy in the middle of a giggling lunch room, this, Shaun had to admit, made him feel a little bad…

Desmond entered the school a week later dreading last block because that was B block and B Block was History block and since that time in the cafeteria Desmond had had butterflies in his stomach. He almost wanted to skip today and then ask the other students in his class how it went, but he hadn't missed a class, EVER, and he was too much of a wimp to do so now, even with what had happened. First block was amazing, it was P.E and he loved it. Always being more of an athletic person he enjoyed the challenge of going against Altair, who was luckily in his class, in one on one basket ball. Desmond was not necessarily 'built' but his thought he was pretty well toned.

Lunch had been uneventful; the history teacher had not come in once since that day and Desmond dreaded seeing him again. He had felt so stupid standing there stuttering while others stood laughing at him. He had run from the room moments later towards the bathroom to calm down. He wasn't a wimp in fights, no way, but he never really had to deal with embarrassment so he ran away from it. The same one he was passing now on the way to his… next class… he desperately wanted to hide in it and wait for it to be over. But, again, he passed up the chance to hide and decided that he wasn't going to back down, but being quiet an unnoticed might help his situation.

When he entered the room he didn't looking the direction of the desk placed in the far right corner where Mr. Hastings was sitting- he didn't know how he knew that without looking, but he did- but instead strait left to the back of the class and sighed in disappointment as all the seats in the back were taken' up and not a single desk in the front had been filled. In fact the farthest he could sit was the 3rd row from the front in the middle. Sulking over to his seat he sat down and leaned his head on his desk, a headache already starting to form from stress.

A light, gentle tap on his shoulder making him look up to the person sitting to his right. She was a pretty thing with her messily tied back blond hair and her thin white tank top with skinny jeans. She's a Pretty thing thought Desmond tiredly. "yes?" he asked.

"Hi, my name is Lucy, get you got stuck in this class too huh?" She whispered to him.

"Argh, yes, yes I did" Desmond moaned in reply. "I Didn't even ask for this class!"

"I don't think any of us did, nobody wants this class, I don't know why the Principle keeps him around, but I heard that it might be because the Principle likes him, I mean LIKES him likes him."

"Wait, what?" Desmond spoke up, startling himself with the loudness of his voice.

"Mr. Miles! Would you like to be the first in my detention?" Mr. Hasting stated flatly, Glaring at Desmond. Desmond didn't know when he had gotten up and started the class but he faced the front and shook his head furiously.

"N-no sir!" He stammered.

"Good, I didn't think so" Mr. Hastings smirked and Desmond thought that the short red haired male with glasses kinda looked handsome. "Done gawking Miles?" He had obviously noticed Desmond staring because no one else could look him in the face, it was then the others started to smother laughs and giggles with the back of their hands.

It was a long hour and a half until break. He was constantly ridiculed and called upon and at the mention that the principle only kept Mr. Hastings around because he LIKED him made Desmond a little angry at the principle and he was constantly distracted by the thought. He told himself that the anger he was feeling was just because it was unfair to have to stick some of the populace of kids in this torturous class, but there was a tinge at the back of his brain telling him something else, he ignored that.

"Man that first part of class he was really rough on you." Lucy bounced up beside him in the hallway, getting, maybe, a little to close.

"Yeah, I don't know why he hates me so much!" Desmond looked at the ground as he talked trying to remember any time that he might have offended such a teacher but he hadn't even seen him before… well the cafeteria incident…

"maybe you offended him somehow?" Lucy asked sheepishly, Desmond guessed she didn't want to offend him.

"For the life of me I can't think of anything I could have done!" Desmond Finally reached the gang at their usual hang out at breaks and wondered briefly where Altair was.

"Mr. Malik kept him in for break." Ezio substituted quickly "And who is this lovely lady~?"

"Kept him in? For what? Oh, and this is Lucy she has the same History class as me."

"Something about annoying him, didn't can't all of the words spoken as they were kind of yelled," Ezio quickly replied to Desmond and then turned once again to Lucy, he had recently Dumped his 'Girl-of-the-week' and was looking for a new one "hm," Ezio began walking to Lucy "and what is YOUR favourite thing to do, Belle~?" Before Lucy could respond, Desmond stepped in front of her and put a hand on his cousin.

"off limits Ezio," he stated before turning to Lucy "Time to get back to class I guess, talk to you after school Ezio. Still on for the clubs?" Ezio sighed with a look of sadness on his face, nodded, and simply walked away.

Shaun's day had been going just peachy until B block. Why did that annoying little kid have to be in his class? Little brat. He had no idea what made the little kid so annoying but he was and he couldn't stop picking on him, he'd get reported at this point and then he'd have to deal with that stupid-self-centered principle! That principle had carried a crush on him forever and it was getting harder and harder to refuse him. Not because Shaun was 'falling for him' - he wasn't even gay! - but because the Principle was getting more and more demanding and… threatening. But it was time to put such thoughts away and start teaching once again.

He had desperately tried not to pick on Desmond too much during the next block and what helped keep himself in check was the desperation of keeping the principle at a distance. But the principle must have put Desmond in this class for such a purpose, he was almost positive. It was just like the principle to step on others to get what he wanted.

Shaun was still cleaning up an hour after class when he heard a knock at the door, "can I come in, Shaun?" His heart rate quickened, Vidic! But he didn't show any outward sign of distress and simply turned to face the Principle.

'No way!' Thought Shaun "sure come in. What is it you want?"

Of course the principle had walked in before he was even given permission, "Just want to know your answer about tonight?" Vidic stated hands behind his back.

"No" Shaun stated flatly, returning to his work at his desk, back to Vidic.

"Oh, but I thought you liked the opera?" Vidic said snaking his arms around Shaun,

"STOP!" Shaun turned and violently shoved Vidic away, and started to talk quickly "I'm not feeling well, I may not come tomorrow have a nice evening," He ran out of the room and to his car, locking it the instant he got in; he'd been scared. He didn't know what to do in situations where the person he was defending against was an amazing fighter, even having proven himself in National boxing championships and it's not like he could call the police, he would have to explain the whole 'Principle is gay thing' with the principle already having a wife; it wouldn't work.

Driving to his house his simply sat in the driveway wondering how he got himself in this situation and how he could fix it. But after a while of mulling, he finally decided he needed a drink. He left his car where it was and walked the 2 miles it was to the club, he'd just get drunk and his car would be useless after he drank anyway. Upon arriving at the club he immediately ordered the bartender to fix him up something strong. While he waited he looked around noticing a gay couple beside him cuddling. Scowling at their outward display of affection he felt a tug on his heart. He wanted that. He didn't know where that thought had come from but he knew it was true. He and Rebecca were good friends but it would just never turn out like she wanted it too, he knew she sensed that and started to back off more and just be his friend.

By the time Shaun had done drinking he was only slightly buzzed and it was dark out. Time to walk home, He sighed. Walking home in the dark had always made him worry, he had taken some self-defence classes but he wasn't sure if he could actually use them calmly like required. Starting down a dark alley way he felt this sensed that someone might be following him. But when he looked back nobody was evident, but as he looked frontwards once again he walked into a strong muscled chest falling back instantly.

"You know, the boss don't like it when people refuse him." The Big man said in a huge booming voice as he grabbed Shaun by his collar "Boss said just to ruff you up a little but I don't think he will mind if I have a little fun with you too."

Shaun wanted to scream as he was forced against the wall of the alley way, but found no voice. His shirt was quickly ruffled up as the free hand shot up his shirt, it was then that shaun started to kick and thrash but it was use this guy was just to strong. Weak points! Shaun quickly thought and went for the attackers eyes, poking him in one and trying to scratch the other. The attacker howled and let go of Shaun immediately and Shaun took off like a blast, running across the street and into another alley way hoping to maybe hide in the back of a restaurant or something, only to be tackled by his pursuer.

"haha, sorry you're not getting away that easily princess.' The mad laughed like a mad man before pinning Shaun's arms above his head, "you know, I was going to be nice but now I think I might have to take this a step further." He lifted up his shirt once again nd began undoing his belt buckle, all the while having Shaun calling him every nasty name he could think of and a few he made up on the spot.

With his pants now down to his knees he could feel the cold air brush over him as well as… as well as… he couldn't think any more, he was too afraid! "Ready for me? I'm a little big so it might be a little… uncomfortable…" The man smirked "but this is what you get for refusing the boss!" Shaun had no idea who this 'boss' was but he really regretted whatever he did. Shaun screamed through clenched teeth as the Man started to enter, but all at once the pain was gone and so was the wait on his body. He couldn't see the face of the person who tackled his attacker but he was so grateful. His breathing was laboured as he got up and shakily buckled his pants. His rescuer wasn't having the best time either, the man was all but thrown against the wall with a loud 'CRACK' and Shaun paled. He had to do something! He looked around franticly for something to use but couldn't find anything but garbage! He looked back to the fight and the Man had the littler one in a chokehold and it didn't look as if he was going to make it out of this fight alive, but within a few quick movements and twists the littler one had managed to perform a perfect Judo throw making the attacker land on his head, knocking him out. The man stood panting, hands on knees for support. Shaun thought his legs would give out from relief but it wasn't his that gave out, it was his rescuers. The man fell to the ground and started to huff and puff, the loud crack he heard earlier must haven't been a good sign and Shaun walked over to him.

'DESMOND?' Shaun finally got close enough to see who it was, 'DESMOND OF ALL PEOPLE?' Shock was not a strong enough word for what he felt now. After he had treated him like crap, he goes and saves his life! Desmond's breathing had started to slow and he started to lift himself up once again. Now it was Shaun's turn to start breathing hard. He had finally come off the adrenaline and began to realise fully what could have happened and he started to shake. He hated being weak but he thought that maybe this time he deserved it a little. Shutting his eyes tight he tried to calm himself, his progress in vain. It wasn't until he felt strong arms wrap around him that he began to calm down and let his tears flow. Right now he didn't care if it was Desmond, he just wanted to be held, and he snuggled into Desmond's embrace, wrapping his arms around him.

Desmond hurt like hell, but all that was ignored when Mr. Hastings actually returned his hug. He… he felt… happy? He couldn't believe he felt such an emotion at a time like this, but it also wasn't the only emotion he was feeling; he was worried. Worried for Mr. Hastings, he hoped he'd be alright. Desmond didn't say anything and just let him cry until he suggested that they get him home to call the police and Mr. Hastings nodded.

Mr. Hastings had let go of him as they walked to his house and Desmond was actually kind of displeased. When he got to the house he helped him in and asked if he'd be alright, mr. Hastings nodded weakly. It was then that Mr. Hastings must have noticed how much he was bleeding because a look of shock ran over his face when he finally looked at Desmond in the light.

"Wanker," He said stiffly and pulled him inside as Desmond turned to leave "You are in no condition to walk home, let me get the first aid kit" With that He ran off leaving Desmond in the entry way, shifting nervously. "to the bathroom if you please," Mr. Hastings shouted from somewhere in the house. "Last door on the left."

"Alright," Desmond mumbled. He was still not over the shock of this person actually being nice to him but he welcomed it… maybe just a little too much. He walked over to the bathroom and sat down just as Mr. Hastings walked in. "you know Mr. Hastings, I'm just fine I could just walk home you know."

"yeah right, and I'm big Ben" Mr. Hastings said and added in a low voice "It's Shaun, by the way"

"B- bu-" Desmond stammerd, not quite sure how to take this change of events.

"no buts" Shuan interjected "Were not in school Miles,"

"Desmond"

"huh?" Shaun froze in his task of taking out the medical supplies to look at Desmond.

"were not in school you said so it's Desmond." He replied camly, not knowing what to expect.

"Fine, Desmond." Nodding stiffly Shaun began to clean Demond's wound on his face with amazing gentleness. Desmond wasn't expecting that. Nor was he expecting Mr. Hast- Shaun's mouth being so close to his… "What were you doing in that area?" Shaun asked him.

"left from a club earlier, just walking about."

"A club was it?" Shaun restated

"Ahhhh…" Desmond forgot that he technically wasn't allowed to be in clubs and he knew he was in for it now.

"Whatever," Shaun stopped and looked Desmond in the eye, and then away "T- thanks by the way" Looking back to Desmond he had an urge to kiss him, but no… no he wasn't GAY! And this was his STUDENT, for god's sake!

Desmond stilled and was lost in Shaun's eyes, they were completely honest and had a look of conflict in them but he was still captured none the less. He leaned in, moving from instinct and placed a simple kiss, testing Shaun, on his lips. He felt Shaun hesitate but then quickly respond snaking a hand around Desmond's neck, deepening the kiss before breaking it off completely.

"that shouldn't have happened. Never speak of it again," Shaun held the back of his hand to his mouth and walked out of the bathroom "What's your parents number?"

"Don't have any." Desmond quietly responded a little sad that it had broken off and a little ashamed of what he'd done, not 'cause it didn't feel right because, oh god, it really felt right. It just wasn't the right time! Oh, he couldn't believe he thought like that, this was just too weird! He shouldn't like his teacher, it was unnatural and he never even thought that he was gay! This was news to him.

"r-really?" Shaun looked to Desmond taken aback and really wanted to know why he didn't have parents but refrained. "You can have the spare bedroom across from the bathroom then, it's all set up. I'm off to bed." With that Shaun guiltily set off to his room, without cleaning the rest of Desmond's wounds.


	2. Malik and Altair

Malik/Altair

The beginning of the semester was a disaster in Malik's mind. Altair, one of his best student's unfortunately, was the worst misbehaving student he had ever had! It was almost every class that he had to keep him in after class for name calling, paper airplanes, notes, drawing on desks; you name it, he did it. But he never learned, and he had to, that was why he was so harsh on him. If he went into the world with such an attitude that as long as he did the best work, he could do whatever he wanted, it would be a huge disaster.

Malik didn't know why he cared so much about this kid to really want to help him; he was even the kid that had given his little brother a concussion! But ever since then he had tried to guide him in the right direction, if a little harshly. The kid probably thought he hated him and probably hated him for it, but Malik was alright with that… sort of. It was just the whole 'student never likes his mentor until he's out in the world situation', right?

Malik arrived at the school a hour before class to prepare and was surprised to hear a knock on the door. "Come in." Malik called out to the intruder

"H-hey." It was Shaun that came in, which highly surprised Malik because he never really spoke to Shaun; Leonardo was more of Shaun's best friend. "C-could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah sure, I'm just getting ready for my Architect class." Malik replied constantly keeping his eyes on Shaun because he sensed something was very wrong. Shaun had taken a long pause and stood by Malik not talking, "Shaun, what is it?" Malik whispered softly.

"a-ah, Leo isn't here this morning and I wanted t-to, um, ask you a question." He whispered quietly

"of course, what is it you want to ask?" He kept his eyes fixed worriedly on Shaun…

"Well I have two questions actually. I got… um… attacked yesterday by a guy in the alley way and-" Shaun was caught off right there by Malik's Gasp, quick apology and a silent request to continue "and well he was attacking me he said 'this is what you get for refusing the boss' but I had no idea what he could be talking about! I was wondering if you had any idea of what he might be talking about and…" He let the sentence fade as he looked pleadingly at Malik.

"Maybe it was somebody you flunked in your class? You could consider that 'refusing' a passing grade. But what I want to know is, how did you get away?" Malik's head was spinning, not only had Shaun been attacked, it had been on purpose which was never a good sign because that meant that it would probably happen again.

"T-that's my second question. I was rescued by Desmond, a kid in my class." Shaun now looked at the floor, unaware to Malik that his mind had wandered to kiss he shared with Desmond after that.

"…and?" Malik pressed, he didn't understand where this was going.

Shaun sighed and continued softly "well, I – I – I –"Shaun stuttered "W- we kissed." Shaun blurted and looked away from Malik closing his eye's waited for maybe ridicule. But instead he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you might like that kid for a while…" Malik said cautiously. "I always see you looking at him when you two pass in the hallway and you were always picking on him, and that time in the cafeteria…"

"Y-You KNEW!" He shouted "Who else saw this! This – this –"

"Hey, stop!" Malik shook Shaun lightly "only me Shaun, I was the only one that cared to connect the dots. Don't worry." He knew he would NEVER fall for a student. Would he? NO! That was a ridiculous idea!

Shaun's breathing slowed as he tried to calm himself down. "o –ok. But I don't know what to do about it."

"Can't help you with that. But maybe I could suggest talking to him and drawing lines, or boundaries? Or cutting it off completely?" He whispered.

Shaun shook his head "I don't know if I could cut it off…" he replied weakly.

"maybe just wait then?" Malik suggested, it was more of a last attempt but it seemed to have caught Shaun's attention and he could practically see the wheels turning in his head.

Shaun must have connected some dots because he brightened at the idea. "Y-yeah! Thanks Malik" With that he ran out of the room, Malik just stood shaking his head; that would never happen to him, falling for a student, as if.

Altair walked into his class that morning and noticed that Malik was a little more distracted with his thoughts than usual. He sincerely wanted to ask him why, but that would ruin his reputation and he just sat down at his usual desk at the front.

"Hey, Mally! Something on your mind?" Altair called out.

"You are already in for lunch today; don't make it an extra after school affair too." Malik snapped back.

"Fine…" It was a mumbled reply but he knew Malik understood what he said even if he didn't hear it.

By lunch time he had gotten himself in trouble by accident more than a dozen times and on purpose more than that. He didn't mind. He enjoyed bugging Malik, liked him even. Never ever would he tell the gang that he liked his teacher though, it would be the end of him! But the perfect hair and kind smile, even if it wasn't ever directed at him.

He resumed his work during lunch time, along with the normal set amount of lines he had to write out on a piece of paper and hand in by the end of the day. For punishment it wasn't much. Looking up from his paper he took notice to Malik stand at the front of the room trying to reach the string to pull down the projector screen. Altair could only smile at his cute little teacher as he stretched and jumped and simply sighed when he couldn't reach it. He got up and walked up behind Malik, "Need help, short stuff?" He scoffed with a sly smirk planted on his face.

"No, I don't need your help. Sit back down." Came the curt reply and glare in his direction, but with that reply he simple reached up over Malik, maybe getting a little too close, to grab the string that was easy for him to reach. Not that there was too much height difference, but just a little. "here you go" He thought he saw Malik blush, but if he did it was gone in a flash.

"T-thanks, now back to work" But before Altair could sit down, happy about his little step to being closer with his teacher, Maria came skipping annoyingly into the classroom.

"Hey Alty~" she purred, she was drunk as the sun was real, that was apparent at first sight. "Stuck in this stupid class again by that mean ol' teacher? Such a grouch, you said so yourself!" She managed to complete the sentence through fits of giggles and the planted a kiss squarely on Altair's lips, who immediately shoved her away. "What you don't want to have some fun? Thought you would after having to stand the company of this ol' grouch."

It was then that Malik snapped, "Get out! The both of you! And you!" He pointed at Maria "Get home and sober up, you'll be hearing from the school soon. And YOU" he pointed at Altair "DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU LEARN TO BEHAVE!" He screamed.

Altair tried to speak but was forcedly shoved out the door by Malik and he felt torn. Malik had never acted in such rash way, why now? Maria had already skipped off in another direction and Altair promised that she would pay! Everything was going just fine until she came along. She and her little 'gang' that always supported her would feel pain, he vowed it.

Malik stood huffing in his classroom, just beginning to realise that he had shoved Altair out the door without letting him get his stuff before he left. So there it laid across his desk at the front and it just made him feel all the worse, why did he act in such a way! It was unthinkable! The look on Altair's face as he was shoved out the door looked… hurt. Malik felt terrible! He sat at his desk head in his hands, why did he feel like this? He felt like crying, but refused and just shrugged off the feeling and started preparing for the next class. But little did Malik know that Altair was preparing for something as well.

Malik had made sure that Maria was suspended from school, which turned out to be ONLY a week's suspension; if it were up to Malik, she wouldn't be allowed back into school. Altair had eventually come back to his class to pick up his stuff but Malik didn't like the look on his face, it was mean and distracted. But when he asked him about it, he just replied with 'got something I need to get done' and walked off. He didn't like the sound of that but brushed it off. Now it was Friday and he had Altair first block but as Altair walked in with the same frown set into his features, Malik knew something was terribly wrong.

His feeling that something was wrong got terribly worse as the day wore on. Twice he called on Altair for paper airplanes and spit balls, but twice it wasn't him! He sat there like a dark angle doing nothing but his work with a scowl set on his face! Where was his Rotten Altair? Wait… when had he become his? Malik ignored his little slip of words brushing it off to the fact that he was just worried about the kid. He was after all acting strangely; he would make sure to talk to him after class.

When the bell rang and signalled the end of the first block Malik called Altair to stay in to see him. He watched as Altair stiffly came up to where he was standing at the front of the classroom, and waited there as Malik went to close the door – and locked it so no 'Maria's' could skip into the classroom –.

"If this is about the airplane, I didn't actually throw it this time" Altair looked squarely in Malik's eye's and practically growled.

"What? No, no. It's not about that, I know it wasn't you. I just wanted to see if anything was wrong, you look a little…" 'Oh how should he put it?' "Distracted."

"Don't worry about it, nothing's wrong, can I go now? Lot to do." Came the stiff, but a little friendlier, reply. He stared for the door but Malik stepped in front of him, putting one hand on his chest to stop him in his tracks. Malik could feel Altair's perfectly sculpted chest and it made his hand tingle, he tried desperately to ignore the feeling.

Malik Glared at Altair, who was slightly taller than he was, and repeated his question, again "Is there anything wrong, Altair? You can tell me." He hated it when people kept to themselves; it made life so much more difficult! Why couldn't people just tell other people what they were thinking? It was in an instant that Altair's nose was jus millimetres from his as he also repeated his answer with venom in his voice.

"No. Nothing. Is. Wrong." He stormed past Malik and out of the classroom, leaving Malik in shock, and in pain; Altair was mad at him plain and simple. Why it hurt so much that Altair was mad at him, he might never know but he knew he had to fix it! But how? Well he had until Tuesday to figure it out, that was when he had his next class with him…

Altair knew just where to find Maria's little gang and how to deal with them, but as he just wanted to get into a brawl and get it over with, his friends advised him that maybe a plan was in order since there was only 3 of them and 6 in Maria's group and any others in their club that thought it mght be fun to join the fight. There plan was simple, lure her gang down an alley way that had traps at either side set up to block their exit, and then torture them by using old fashioned sling shots with stones at them from above. It was completely old fashioned, and Altair hated that he wouldn't be able to fight at all and in such a low way, but he had to agree that they didn't want to let Maria's gang know who it was and showing up to school with bruises would kind of give it away. Besides, the three of them were oddly all partial to part core and it would be easy to climb the walls and situate themselves. Also getting hit with even a small stone from a short distance would hurt like hell and they didn't want to hurt innocents, like what would happen if they fought anywhere else, and they simply only wanted to hurt Maria by hurting her favourite gang, not killing them as they might have to do if they got into a real fight.

They found her gang in their usual spot Saturday night down at J's; A hot spot for all the gangs in town to make their deals and have a good time. As they walked in the flashing lights hit them like a blast as well as the extremely loud music. They were used to all this though and instead of getting distracted made their way to the back of the club were Maria was sitting on, Altair was guessing, her knew screwed up boyfriend. They hid in a corner so that they could see her Gang but there gang couldn't see them. Now they just had to steal something of his so that he might follow… Altair was in charge of that while he singled Desmond and Ezio to steal the key to the gun box at the front. All the people coming into this Club were required to drop off ALL their weapons in a sealed case to the front and then proceed through a metal detector. Nobody minded this because this made things safer for them and got them more business because this meant that more people would come because THEY felt safer too. It was a win, win situation.

As they were stealing the key – to ensure that Maria's gang wouldn't have weapons when they faced them in the alley way – Altair noticed a brief case that was really well guarded and looked expensive… what he needed was a distraction. He noticed a fire extiguiser on the wall and discreatly took it off it's rack after picking the lock that had it held fast to it's place. He got as close as he could to the group without them noticing him and acted like he simply drunk. Taking a single step closer he took out the clip and snapped off the handle, and through it in the direction of the small group to the back. He despertly hoped that Desmond and Ezio had that key by know. The group in the corner was quickly covered with white foam that was wildly spraying out in all directions. Visibility was little to none, and it didn't help that there was smoke already flooding the back room from cigarette smoke. But he could see where he was going using his special vision. He had no idea where he got it from, but he found that his special vision was unique to his family, Desmond, Ezio and him. They called it Eagle vision and it was so very help full.

As the men ran from the back room – and Maria – he ran in and located the brief case with easy. Picking it up he ran for the front door and calmly walked out well everybody was distracted with the 'fun' going on in the back corner. He exited the Club to where Ezio and Desmond were standing – Bright smiles on their face as they held up the key they went after - and turned back to face the entrance to call Maria's cell phone. She picked it up coughing slightly but she was easy to hear because in all the chaos the music had been promptly turned off.

"yea? What?" She slurred

"Better tell your gang we got your guy's brief case and that we are waiting outside for them." He kept his voice low and raspy, as not to be recognised. As he waited for an answer he signalled for Desmond and Ezio to follow him on the roof tops. They knew the pan from here.

"WHAT!" She screeched into the phone and quickly started yelling at her little gang, he could hear her yelling even without the phone. "SOME GUY'S OUTSIDE HAVE OUR BRIEF CASE'S YOU BLIND IDIOTS! IF WE LOOSE IT YOU WILL PAY!"

He flipped his phone shut, ending the call, not waiting for what she had to say to him as he heard shouts coming from the club and soon after 8 men emerged and started to advance on him. Oh how he'd love to take them all on! But, no. Stick to the plan. He bolted in the direction that they had previously agreed on and looked back. They had all instinctively reached for where their guns should be to no avail and it was then that Altair was really grateful for Desmond's little habit of thinking ahead. Once they realised that they couldn't get their guns because the key was missing they bolted off after him. He has slowed to a job so that they may still follow him, but continued into a full run after they had caught up.

When he finally got to the chosen alley way he looked back he saw that Maria's new boyfriend was actually really fast and still only feet behind him. As he passed through the alley way Ezio and Desmond drove car's with board's attached to either side of the vehicle to block off either side of the alley way and parked. They were to promptly get out and bolt these boards to the brick buildings but Altair didn't see that because Maria's little friend didn't get trapped. He decided to run a little farther because he didn't want his little follower to know what was happening.

After a few more blocks he quickly turned and through the case in the direction of his pursuers face, hitting him squarely in the face. But his pursuer brushed it off and went after him instead, pulling a knife. But that was no match for Altair, who grew up fighting and when the man attacked him he promptly disarmed him, but he did end up with a shallow scratch on his belly where the knife had cut though his black hoody. The man then tackled him to the ground which pushed his hood back from his face so the man could clearly see his face. Good thing this was the only guy in that gang that didn't go to his school.

They wrestled on the ground, each getting in some good hits. Altair managed to break his jaw, wrist and got in a couple good elbows to the stomach. But even though this other guy got some hits on Altair, Altair managed to evade enough that he had not gotten any broken bones. The man rolled out from under Altair, where he had been just previously, to sitting on top of him. He Pulled back his arm and was about to punch Altair squarely in the face when Altair Kicked his hips and threw the attacker off. He promptly stood up and began to attack once again. But before he could get to the man he heard someone shout from the other side of the street.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Altair knew that voice. He forgot the man as he was running away anyway, the man had his brief case and Altair was guess it was something he wanted to get caught with. When Altair confirmed his suspicions he froze. Malik. He must have looked terrible, what with his hoody ripped off and the bruises and scratches, for Malik stopped and froze as well. "A –Altair?"

"Yeah, what?" it was easy to remain emotionless. What was Malik doing here in the middle of the night?

"YOU IDIOT!" Malik screamed, shocking Altair

"W-W-WHAT? WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN IDIOT?" He screamed back

"YOU! When you're mad at somebody you don't take it out on somebody else.

So that was the problem he, he must have known that he was mad at Maria… "fair enough. But I don't hit girls."

"SO ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL NOW?" Malik yelled at Altair.

Now this really confused him, calling him a girl? He wasn't doing such a thing! Where did Malik get that out of his previous sentence unless…

Malik looked down sheepishly "Look, I know you're mad at me for not exactly being the nicest person before, but to go out and fight is never the right answer! You know you could just talk to m-" Malik was cut off as Altair grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall and placed each hand on either side of Malik's head and looked him softly in the eyes.

"I was never mad at you." Came his soft reply. Malik blinked and began to talk but he was cut off by Altair. "I was Mad at Maria"

"W-" Again Malik was cut off by a pair of lips on his, cautiously testing him to see his reaction. Malik's brain screamed that it wasn't right to be kissing his student, but soon all thoughts left his head as gave in to pure pleasure.

Altair felt Malik respond to his soft kiss and his heart soared! He felt Malik lean into him rapping his arms around his waist, pulling him close. Altair responded by rapping one arm around his shoulder and the other pulled Malik's head closer. The kiss deepened and Altair was surprised to find Malik's tongue asking for entrance into his mouth, to which he responded quickly. Malik's hands came up under Altair's shirt to his chest and began to sculpt and memorize every curve, every muscle.

Altair was light headed with pleasure, and he could feel Malik's knees begin to weaken and hands explore his chest. He pulled slowly out of the kiss and looked Malik in the eyes, which were still slightly closed. Altair Rarely thought something was adorable, but that was exactly how Malik looked to him now. Altair lifted up a hand to stroke Malik's face and finally made eye contact with him. There was such passion and such willingness in Malik's eyes that Altair almost choked with Emotion. He was about to kiss him again but a horn honked behind them and made them turn to look. Whoever it was, they were dead meat.

"Sorry to ruin your fun man, but don't you hear the sirens? We've got to go!" It was Desmond in his small rented car, beckoning Altair to get in the front seat.

It was then Altair heard the Siren's and knew that he would have to play with Malik later. He looked back to Malik who still looked a little alarmed. Altair knew he would be safe now that the cops were in the area, so he quickly kissed Malik once more and then ran to the car. Desmond had already probably seen them moments before so there was no use in hiding it any more. He was about to hop in the car when he Felt a rock fly into the back of his head. He quickly turned to the direction of his attacker.

"If you dare to kiss me, and then forget about me later…" Malik let the threat die with a small voice.

"Never." Came Altair's only reply with a smirk before he drove off. Leaving a now smiling Malik to walk home happier than when he had left his home for the short walk around the block.


End file.
